As an example of a conveyance apparatus capable of raising/lowering and conveying a box-type container, there is known, for example, a container raising/lowering conveyance apparatus where, as described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H06-115608 (Patent Literature 1), a raising/lowering body is provided that is suspended from a ceiling traveling crane type traveling body so as to be capable of being raised and lowered and container suspending hooks are provided so as to be capable of opening and closing at a lower side of the raising/lowering body. With this conveyance apparatus, engaged metal fittings, capable of being engaged with and disengaged from the container suspending hooks, are protruded at a ceiling surface of a container or a gap, with and from which the container suspending hooks can engage and disengage, is secured below a bottom surface of the container.